A Meeting with You
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Minerva/Constance (not related to any MM/ or H.B./ pairings.) Wrote because of a request by Tumblr user Kiwi-Cackles. Minerva McGonagall is meeting her friend from another magic school. It took me only three days to write :D


It happened after the great battle. The castle was restored partly (not finally, alas). Some cracks needed time to disappear completely. Anyway, those who helped Hogwarts to be restored, leaved the castle few days ago.

If not count ghost who have not left the castle or territory near it ever, Minerva McGonagall was the only person who stayed there. She became the Headmistress of the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts and she needed to do many things because of it.

In spite of her many new duties, Minerva was unable to focus on something. She tried, but her attempts not succeeded. The only thing (or better say, person) the Professor could think about was her best friend, the Potions teacher from Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, named Constance Hardbroom. These witches have many things in common. Their similarity was more obvious after Dark lost a battle against Light. Tom Riddle or Voldemort, as he called himself, killed Severus Snape and Harry Potter killed Voldemort. Minerva McGonagall knew somehow that first of these two deaths changed Constance partly.

Minerva was much older. She could be Constance's mother but who cares? If it was really so, nobody would have wondered, because of their countless amount of similarities.

Miss McGonagall was sitting in Headmistress office at the table. She turned her head and saw Albus Dumbledore who smiled at her in a portrait.

'Minerva, have it happened finally?'

'Albus, I do not know what you are talking about. I cannot read minds; even if I could to, it would have been impossibly, because you are a portrait just.'

'Have you confessed to yourself at least?'

'What I must have been confessed about?'

'As if you don't know what you are thinking about. In spite of I am a picture with moving ability, I can see feeling you're unable to hide since you have come in here.

'What thoughts I have are about, in your opinion?'

'You are in love with her head over heels.'

'Why this drivel come to your mind?' Minerva denied any possibilities of this; but really she was wondered how he knows about it.

'I need not have gaydar to understand your feelings.'

'My what? If you do not know, I have work to do, but you are disturbing me.'

'No, Minerva, you disturbed by a tall beautiful black-haired witch. She's the one who captured your mind. You're unable to concentrate because of her. And please don't say me I am wrong when I know I am right.'

The witch said nothing in reply.

'I think I have no time to work today, alas. I am waiting a guest.'

'Oooh. I need to see it. You invited your so called best friend to here. I just wonder why you fell in love with each other if you older enough to be her mother?'

The Headmistress thought, 'Are you an idiot or something? Did I decide to fell in love with Constance and vise versa?'

'What's about you, one of most famous wizards in history who is gay and out? Among other things, Batilda Bagshot, great-aunt of your so called best friend, guessed about what was going on between you two.'

'Unlike you, I don't hide the fact I was in love with Gellert before I understood we both could do worst thing. I have not said it publicly; but you was aware about it since early nineteen sixties.'

'You did not do it; but this damn Rita Skeeter did. Your intuition not worked when you met that beautiful lad in Godric's Hollow. Unlike you, I have never had a friend who became a devil or fought for Dark.'

'You are right; but don't try to hide a fact that you are a homosexual too. And your Constance is a lesbian. You're both lesbians. '

'Oh, Hecate, why he wants me to confess? I shall not do it!' The witch thought.

'I must to add, Miss Hardbroom was not as good as you and she will never be.'

'She will never be?' Miss McGonagall repeated angrily, 'If you will say one more bad thing about Constance Hadbroom, I shall destroy every portrait of you which was painted ever.'

'Aha! I caught you! I am sure, your reaction is more than friend's one.'

XXX

A hour later, Constance Hardbroom appeared to Hogwarts. Minerva waited her best friend near the castle's main entrance.

'Hello, Constalnce.'

'Hello to you too, Minerva. The witches embraced each other.

'I am so happy war is over. Thanks to Harry Potter.'

'...his friends, Order of the Phoenix, aurors, Hogwarts teachers...' The Headmistress continued and then added, 'Dear, I think you must to say hello to painted version of Albus whom portrait is placed in the Headmistress' office, as you know.'

'Yes, you are right. In spite of how I feel about men, he was a good person with some oddities.'

When Minerva and Constance came in the Headmistress' office, Albus stared at them. The witches were so close and they were very happy, so the only thing he needed to be sure completely was—they should have hold hands. No, he will not have such pleasure.

'Hello Albus.' Constance said.

'Hello, Constance. Your best friend threatened to destroy every portrait of me which was painted ever.'

'Constance, if only you know why it happened.'

'What Albus could do to make you so angry?'

'He said you will never be as good as I am.'

'Oooh, it will be pleasure to destroy all the Albus' portraits.' H.B. enjoyed every word she said. 'In spite of I used to the fact that girls disliked and feared their strict and formidable Miss Hardbroom or H.B. as they called me when they talked to each other... I feel like I lost a bad part of myself and somehow became very similar to you, Minerva. Of course, Albus can deny it; I do not care even a bit.'

'I was right... Severus Snape killed by Voldemort.'

'Really? Ah, I do understand what you mean. Hecketty Broomhead is dead too. She was killed few months ago by a Death Eater who thought she is a good witch. He was frightened to death when he realised whom he killed.'

'Broomhead is dead? Congratulations, dear. And her pink parody named Dolores Jane Umbridge is imprisoned in Azkaban forever.'

The man in the portrait stared at the teachers still. 'In spite of I am gay, I am glad to see two beautiful witches standing so close to each other. It was rarely when I saw you two together like now. And also...'

'Shut up, Albus.' Minerva snapped.

XXX

The witches were in Minerva's quarters where nobody could saw them. But they weren't alone in the castle. There were ghosts and many portraits (those who were painted there could see, talk and they could to leave their frames and move to another ones whenever they wanted), so teachers needed to put silence spells.

'Do you remember how to cast a spell by pointed and small fingers?'

'Of course, love. When you show me this way to perform magic without a wand for the first time, I was fascinated. I knew wandless magic a bit, but not the way as you was doing it. Thanks, my dear teacher.'

'Nonsense, my dearest. You taught me some Transfiguration things.

The older witch set her pointed and small fingers and turned towards the door. She waved by a hand and say a spell. The Transfiguration Professor did the same towards walls and a window. 'Nobody will hear us.'

'It is August, Minerva...' The younger witch started.

'Sorry, Constance, I cannot invite you to home or vise versa as always. I have very many things to do here.'

'You want me to leave?' The potions mistress asked sadly.

'How you could think so?' The older witch approached to her "best friend" very closely, 'I looked forward to this meeting. You know why.'

Minerva kissed Constance on the lips. H.B. responded at once...

'Yes, I know. I love such hint.'

The witches sat on Minerva's bed and continue talking.

'Albus said that I'm in love with you head over heels. I do give a damn about him.'

'Anyway, he has no idea what was going on every August since the beginning of nineteen seventies.'

'And he has no idea how we, two Scottish witches, met in Ministry of Magic in London on third August 1970th.'

'Amelia and Albus send us to there, because each of us was a Deputy Headmistress.' Constance was reminiscing.

'I blame your school year's schedule often. If Cackle's Academy has summer holidays during two months like Hogwarts has...'

'Our wishes are nothing. We have about a month during every year, at least.'

'And don't forget about few late night or early morning meetings every year, 'I do remember how I flew to Cackle's Academy."

'Did you do something with Hogwarts' gates to open wherever I touched them?'

'Not completely. Every person who is somehow close to me can go through school gates whenever she or he wants.'

'He?' Miss Hardbroom wondered.

'No, dear, it has nothing close to what you could think. I have relatives.'

'In this case, yes, my beloved lesbian.'

'If you were a bit jealous ever, you should not have been, because Albus is gay. Here between us was nothing except friendship between a woman and her former teacher.

'I do know. You said it earlier few times. What I could be jealous because of? You are a lesbian. He is he. He is not she.'

'I do remember what was there in Ministry of Magic. When I had seen you, I lost ability to talk. I was fascinated. I could not believe that what I saw was real. There, in few inches away from me, was standing a tall, slender, beautiful dark-haired witch with amazing dark brown eyes and long beautiful hands. I was unable to look away, even when I realised you stared at me too. Later on that day, I knew that we have many similarities; but I could not believe still that you, being looked like a Goddess of Beauty who came to our World, similar to me by something.'

'Everything you have said is about you, except you have great deep navy blue eyes, not dark brown ones and your bun is not as tight as mine and it is lower.'

Then I did something I would not have done ever. After we could leave Ministry of Magic, I approached to you and said, "Do you want to drink a cup of tea with me?" I meant, "I shall do everything I can for you to not disappear."'

'I said you, "Miss McGonagall? Hmm... You are Scottish, yes? So do I."'

'"You too?" I could not believe your words.'

'When I do not teach, I live near Aberdeen.'

'Really? Are we neighbours or something?'

'"I suppose so, Minerva." I loved it so much when I called you so.'

'"Constance...' Again, I lost ability to talk, 'Do you accept my offer?"'

'"Of course, it will be pleasure for me." I wanted to do anything for you to not disappear too.'

'I think it will be better to use Floo Powder.'

'Of course, it will save a lot of time and we shall be able to drink tea much earlier.'

'I looked at you to be sure I understood you right. I thought there, in your words, was subtext. When I looked at you, you were smiling.'

'Yes, your thought about my words were absolutely right. I fell in love with you, my dearest Minerva.'

'I fell in love with you too, my dearest Constance.'

Minerva continued: 'Half an hour later, I made tea for us and we were sitting in a guest room and talking to each other.'

'I could not believe that it was start of our friendship and you will not disappear, so my biggest wish came true. I knew this meeting at your house will not last long and I shall leave you soon.'

'I have something much better than let the witch I was in love head over heels already, to leave. I played for time on purpose. I wanted it was very dark outside. The only thought which came to my mind was Floo Powder. "Constance, please forget about it. Even if you will remember, I shall say I ran out of it."'

'I thought about Floo Powder too and I was scared that you will offer me to go to home this way.'

'"Constance, it is dark outside...'' I tried to make it sounds believable.'

'"What do you want to say by this?" I asked as if I had no idea what you meant. My words made a situation more awkward.'

'"I thought it will be better if you will stay here." I meant, "Constance, I love you so much and I know you have some feelings for me, so I shall not let you to go."'

'I knew very well what you wanted me to do and I saw how you looked at me. Nobody looked at me ever like you did then.'

'You stared at me too, don't forget it.'

'Yes, Minerva. When I caught your look, I was unable to look away. You bewitched me once again.'

'I saw pure love in your look and this made my heart beat faster.'

'"I would have wanted this to last forever. Sadly, when winter holidays come, I cannot leave Hogwarts, because some pupils not go home and we must to look at them."I complained'

'Cackle's Academy has different schedule than other schools. There have two semesters which last five months each with one month of holidays after each one, so we celebrate Christmas and New Year when pupils are studying. Winter holidays last whole February and summer ones last whole August.'

'"Damn!" I was not trying to hide my feelings. "I would want your summer holidays last during two months as Hogwarts' ones."'

'"Carpe diem, Minerva", I said to you and smiled.'

'"You meant exactly what you said?" I asked just in case.'

'What if I say I meant something else?'

'"Constance, thanks for your offer,' I replied. Then I moved very close to you and kissed you on the lips.'

'When I understood what have happened, I responded to you at once. I felt like I gone to place like Paradise but for those who is alive.'

'"It was magnificently," I said when we broke a kiss.'

'"Just like you, Minerva," I replied.'

'"No, you are magnificent," I denied.'

'Do you want to know how you are looking now?'

'I think we have similar facial expression.'

'Can you say by words what your look said?'

'Your look said something too.'

'"I love you so much," we said almost simultaneously.' The potions mistress said and then added, 'I did not care even a bit that you are older enough to be my mother.'

'I did not care too. By the way, in spite of I said nothing to Albus ever, he asked me today why we fell in love with each other if I older enough to be your mother. He said also about why I was unable to work today, "You disturbed by a tall beautiful black-haired witch. She's the one who captured your mind. You're unable to concentrate because of her."'

'Thoughts about upcoming meeting with me captured your mind and did not let you to work? Oooh, in spite of we both are workaholics, I like it so much. We have logics not emotions, but when it comes to each other...'

'Million emotions which need the silence spell if we not at home of one of us.'

The younger witch brushed Minerva's lips and then they shared a hot kiss.

'I feel myself sooo good when you are doing something like this.'

'We are both doing,' Constance corrected, 'I feel myself sooo good too.'

'And what happened after we confessed our undying love to each other on third August of 1970th?' Minerva asked.

I thought, "First, I did not lose Minerva. Second, it leads to something bigger than I could imagine ever. Great!"'

'My thoughts were similar to yours; but it was me who invited you, not vise versa, so I started to think what to do, because I saw your look and I knew... I had not decided still what to do when it was time to go to bed.'

'I saw that you was insecure and decided to help, "Minerva..." I started. "If you want something, just say what you want. I do not think I shall disagree with something you want to suggest me. Please."'

'Um... It's late and we should...'

'You mean what I think you mean? We should go to bed.'

'"Maybe, the same bed." I said finally what I was unable to say.'

'"My dear Minerva..." I moved very closely to you, "Do you know that I could not even wish for this to happen. At first, I was afraid to lose you, but soon..."'

'I was afraid to lose you too, my dear; but subtext in your words made me want to appear at my house at that exact moment.'

'"I am wishing about something else right now." I looked at your lips and you knew everything. It was an amazing kiss.'

''I shall not let you to go while we have holidays." I looked right into your eyes.'

'Minerva, being with you is the only thing I want. If you do not guess, I am a lesbian.'

'So do I, Constance. Everything you said is what I can say too.'

'"How about to go to bed?" I looked you from head to toe and smiled. "Oooh, Minerva, you have a great body." Your body is great now too.'

'"No more great than your, Constance. We have similar figures, don't you know? Come on." Yes, your body is great as it was before, of course.' The older witch smiled.

'We were lying in your bed soon. This is what we should do now, yes? I can't wait to sleep nex to you.'

'Oooh, you are right.' Minerva agreed.

'The same what we doing now, except we are in my room at Hogwarts, not at my home.' The older with said when the teachers were lying in bed.

'It was amazing August and I did look forward to every next August since 1970th always.'

'I am pretty sure, in spite of anything, this August will be as magnificent for us as it can be, my dearest Constance.'

'We both have work to do. but it will be our time and nobody at this castle will be unaware to what will be going on here between us, not even Albus who is very curious.'

'Yes, he is, especially when he guessed about something a bit. In our case, he knows everything but...'

'...we shall not give him proofs, my dearest Minerva.' Constance finished and smiled, because it was moment when she was very happy.

Minerva looked at her girlfriend and smiled back. It was what they was doing to each other. It was love of teo witch nobody was aware about. They both went threw many bad things; but thir love was very strong and it survived despite anything.

XXX

What do you think?


End file.
